Open Arms
by CFCfan1
Summary: 2x01 a little different...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Ok so this is based off of 2x01 so if you haven't seen the episode, don't read this because it has spoilers. I am taking one of my favorite scenes and changing it a little bit. Tell me what you think! Also I don't own the characters or the lines…I like leaving that to Shonda and her amazing **

The more she spoke the angrier he got. It was just like her to push him into a corner to get whatever she wanted. Ever since they got married he never got to make a choice for himself. She scrutinized everything he said or did, and she would tell him what he _should_ have done. This was the final straw though and he couldn't take it anymore so he just burst.

"No one elected you! You are not the President; you don't weigh in on foreign policy! Your opinion doesn't matter! You're the First Lady; your job is to plant gardens, decorate rooms, and let them blog about your clothes. You're ornamental not functional! So _don't_ come into the Oval and try to use your brain, because no one cares!" He spat at her. When he finished he started to feel bad because of the look on her face.

"You always did know just the right way to hurt me," She said as he faced the fireplace.

"Mellie…" He said trying to find a way to apologize.

"I gave up my law career so that you could run for office. I didn't have to do that," She said sitting in the nearest chair.

"I know that, and I appreciate it. I do," He said still not facing her. He really felt bad now. He was about to turn when she said something that got to him once more and put everything in prospective.

"I understand that you might miss her, but taking in out on me…I'm not the one who changed. You are!" She finished and he snapped once again.

"What?" He said turning quickly towards her.

"You changed I didn't, you knew what you were getting into when you married me. We were never in love, we got married because by doing so we could end up here!" She said resting her hands on her belly.

"No! I did love you Mellie. You got into this marriage in order to get here I didn't. So yes I guess I changed because I found out that you didn't have any respect for me! You only care about making yourself look good so that when I am done being president you can go and run for office. Don't you dare ever talk about her again. You think that I _might_ miss her. I miss her everyday, every second that I am awake I think about her, every time I wake up because I can never sleep I think about her and if the same thing happens to her. As mad as I was at her at the time in know the terms were all your doing. You backed me into a corner and you made it so that I don't see her. You made it so that I won't sleep. I haven't seen or talked to her in six months and that is your fault! You wonder why I don't talk to you or don't ask you about policy? Because you don't matter to me. I am grateful for our children but you have only been negative influence in my life. We are parading around talking about Americas child while there are much more important things in this world that I have to deal with. Talking a baby that isn't even mine is not one of them!" He yelled.

Before she had a chance to respond he quickly left the room and went to the Oval. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in his chair and took a deep breath. He looked at the phone and thought of the last month. He had been furious with her. She had left him again, and she tried to force him into having a baby with his wife, after they had discussed him getting a divorce and them finally being able to be together. Then after a few weeks he couldn't stop thinking about her and about the last kiss they had shared. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he could never stay mad at her, he loved her too much. That is when the sleepless nights came, and then he just kept an eye on her. He made sure she was ok, and soon found out that she was just as bad as he was. When she would make her rare TV appearances about her newest client and former employee that was on trial for murder, he could see that she hadn't been sleeping and she had lost some weight, which meant she had not been eating much. That was when everything started to make sense. Olivia had wanted to help him fix his presidency, but Mellie had not only pushed him into a corner, she had done the same thing to Olivia. He just couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. When her voicemail picked up he sighed and put the phone down. He then took his empty scotch glass and stood up with full intention of refilling it but his anger got to him once again and he threw it at the wall making it break in to hundreds of tiny pieces.

Cyrus along with Hal and Tom burst through the door a few seconds later. When they saw the glass on the floor Cyrus told Tom and Hal to leave. They closed the door behind them and Cyrus crossed her arms.

"I just talked to Mellie…" He said seriously.

"Don't…just leave me the hell alone," Fitz said sitting on one of the couches.

"Mr. President…you need to…" Fitz cut Cyrus off.

"NO! I told you to leave me alone so get the hell out of _my _office!" He yelled. Cyrus moth formed a straight line before nodding wordlessly and walking out. Fitz closed his eyes, stretched out on the couch, and tried to forget everything going on. After about thirty minutes someone knocked on the door. "Cyrus leave me alone!" He said annoyed.

"Fitz…" A voice he knew all to well said. He sat up quickly looked towards the open door.

"Livi…" He whispered. He hadn't seen her in person in six months and seeing her now in sweats made him realize that Cyrus probably called her and woke her up in the process. She closed the door and walked to the couches and sat on the one across from him. They both knew he wasn't drunk, but they knew that both of them were sleep deprived.

"Hi…" He said quietly.

"Hi," She responded.

"Cyrus called you?" He asked even though he knew Mellie wouldn't have.

"Apparently I am the only one that can knock some sense into you," She said with a small smile.

"How much do you know?" He asked remaining in his seat.

"Ornamental?" She said with the same small smile.

He smiled this time. "I got angry," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you see it?" He asked.

She gave him a look and they both smiled. "Three times," She said with a laugh.

"She wrung the genocide bell," He said looking down slightly. "Mother of my children everyone," He said looking back up at her tentatively.

"And the crowd goes wild," She said keeping eye contact with him.

"They love her…she's a rock star," He said leaning into the back of the couch.

"Are you going to do it?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"You have to decide Fitz," She urged.

"I know…but I don't get the say anymore do I?" He said with evident anger in his voice.

"Spin it…make them think Mellie saying it was your idea and that you are willing to do whatever you need to in order to keep everyone safe. Scare the shit out of them." She said seriously.

He nodded and had his 'I'm-thinking-about-it' face on. He stood up and she watched as he walked around the table and went to sit next to her.

"Fitz…" She warned.

"Just…one minute…" He whispered looking at her from his new seat next to her.

"And if Mellie walks in?" She said seriously.

"I don't care…" He said quickly.

"What if Cyrus…" She tried but he had enough of it.

"Liv…I haven't seen or talked to you in six months. I have to sit back everyday and stand by as 'America's Baby' saves my presidency even though the baby isn't mine. I can't sleep, I have to force myself to eat, and I spend all day thinking of you. I know you and Mellie made a deal, which I still don't approve of, but I just want this one chance to sit here and pretend that everything is going to be ok. I need this Liv, and as much as I know you will fight me on this, you need it too," He said seriously. She didn't say anything and so he just waited for any sign that she was ok with this.

She kept quiet and he took a deep breath. "Fine…just go Liv. I promise you though, one day I will be able to walk out of the doors of this building, or any building, with my arm around you. I love you Liv, and when you are finally willing to open your eyes and see that you love me as much as I love you…" He went to stand up but her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. His head turned slowly towards her as she pulled him back down onto the couch. He looked at her with a questioning expression. She pushed him so that he was leaning against the back of the couch and put her arms around his waist much like they had done six months ago in her apartment. He closed his eyes not even able to smile because as he pulled her closer to him he could only think about how much he needed her and about how much he had missed her over the last six months. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her side.

"I do love you Fitz…I just can't in good conscious be the reason your presidency falls apart. I know Cyrus and I have said it a lot, but you are meant to be great…you can be great, and I can't take that opportunity away from you," She said not moving from her position.

"I know…I just hate this. I hate that I have to be away from the woman I love all because I didn't wait for her," He whispered with sorrow in his voice.

"Fitz…" She said finally pulling away from their embrace and sitting up. Her tears had mostly dried up, but his were flowing freely. Since she was sitting on the end of the couch she sat back and pulled him down to rest his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as her hand started to massage his scalp. "I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, and we met when were supposed to meet. How I see it is that all that we go through now, all of the pain, heartache, and sleepless nights are just tests. If we can get through this we can get through anything. I want to be with you every second of everyday, but for now normal is not an option. Now you have to be great…now you need to lead this country, and then when your done being president, when you have done all you can do, then we can be together, that is when we can be normal." She whispered.

"I don't know what I would do without you," He mumbled.

"I hope you never have to find out," She said. He opened his eyes and she could tell he looked weary. He would finally be able to sleep tonight. "Let's get you upstairs and let you sleep," She said smiling down at him.

"I can't sleep without you," He said truthfully.

"Yes you can, because tonight we are both going to sleep knowing that we won't have to hide forever. We can both sleep tonight knowing that we have each other no matter what," She said as he sat up. He smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, savoring the feeling.

"I walk you up," She said when they pulled apart. He gave her a questioning look but she just smiled. "I'll deal with the wrath later, I just need to make sure you get to bed," She said standing up and reaching her hand out. He grabbed it and stood up and they walked out of the room. When they opened the door Cyrus stood quickly from the chair he was sitting in. He was going to say something but when he saw their hands together he knew to shut up. He nodded as they walked past him and Olivia gave him a small smile.

They walked up the stairs to the residence slowly wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. Karen and Gerry were both asleep by now so they didn't have to let their hands go. Mellie was sitting on the couch when they walked in. She stood up quickly and glared at Olivia. She ignored it and was happy Fitz was too sleepy to notice it. She shot a look back and Mellie sat down as Olivia led him to the bedroom. When they got into the room she closed the door and walked him to the bed.

"Try and get some sleep Fitz," She whispered and he nodded. She helped him strip down to his boxers before she left him alone. She turned to leave but Fitz, who was still just sitting on the bed, grabbed her hand again.

"I love you Livi," He whispered.

"I love you too Fitz," She said walking back to him and kissing him. He put his arms around her and held her against him. When they finally pulled apart he was smiling. She smiled back before slowly walking out of the room. As she closed the door she saw him turn out the bedside lamp and lie down. She could tell that by the time his head hit the pillow that he was asleep. She closed the door all the way and walked back to the living room, and as she rounded the corner she took a deep breath knowing what was about to happen.

"How dare you! We had a deal," Mellie said vehemently.

"I didn't come over here on my own. Cyrus called and sent a detail to come pick me up. I didn't try and break the deal Mellie; I fully planned on sticking to it. But you pushed him over the edge; you were the one who screwed it up not me. So if you want to have a deal, try not to screw everything up." Olivia said as calmly as possible.

"You really do have some nerve talking to me like that. I can make it so that you can never come in this building again. I can tell the secret service that the president's children, all three of them, are in danger with you around. How do you think they will handle that?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Fitz…the President, can over rule you on anything you try and do. Also last time I checked that isn't his child. How would you like for someone to randomly ask for a DNA test, after all the baby was announced after he was accused of having an affair with an aide. I want him to be great so I will do what I can to protect him, but mark my words Mellie, you hurt him at all, you do anything to piss him or me off, you are going to regret the day you ever threatened me. He is asleep and I recommend you leave him for the night. He doesn't need another fight with you. You may have been able to keep me away from him while he is in office, but I love that man with all my heart and I will always love and protect him. No matter what he does or has done, nothing changes how I feel, and I won't let you hurt him anymore. So goodnight Madame First Lady," Olivia said in her icy warning tone.

When she got out of Mellie's sight she smiled. She didn't have it long though, because she knew she had one more person to talk to. When she got to the bottom of the steps Cyrus was sitting waiting for her.

"Thank you," He said standing up slowly.

"You need to protect him," She said seriously with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm trying to…but, sometimes there is only one person that can do that," He said honestly.

"Cyrus…I made a deal with Mellie, the more I am here the worse things are going to get between us and the closer she is going to get to ruining both Fitz's life and ours. She has dirt on all of us; I'm not willing to take the chance of everything falling down around us. Just watch his back, and I'll keep an eye on everyone. She makes one wrong move and I will do what I have to, but that only happens when we have no other option," She said wiping her eyes.

Cyrus just nodded and gave her a quick hug before she left. She cried the entire way back to her apartment. Seeing how he was just going through the motions day to day, much like her. She missed him everyday, and whenever she saw him on the news she watched it over and over. She knew she had to let him be great, but as much as he hated her telling him that, she hated it even more. She didn't want to step back; she wanted to stand by his side through the good and the bad. So she would watch out for everyone like she promised, and we they could finally be together she would welcome the relationship with open arms.

**Wow…really long one shot for me…tell me what you think!**


End file.
